The Fallen Must Finally Fall
by XxXpeace-love-twilightXxX
Summary: Jaspers dreams keep becoming weirder and weirder. When a ghost from his past revisits him, will it end badly, or will it work out. Meanwhile, Alice is determined to save someone from their doom even if costs her her own life. R&R PLEASE! Im trying hard! x
1. Prologue

a/n

hiya guys and gals, whoever is reading this! Just want to say I was bored last night so i wrote the prologue of a story i had the idea for, and i am goin to publish it here and see what you guys/gals think! and also, if i have made any mistakes, (there will be some!) please tell me to correct them lol, any way, i hope you all enjoy this and just to let you know, the prologue will be a bit defferent from the rest of the story.

THANKYOU!

~Faye~

**PROLOGUE**

She walked in to the room, to find him lying on the bed, unconscious with sweet dreams. She walked to the lamp and turned it on. He was peaceful, smiling. Little did he know, his dream was about to be a nightmare. She stroked his cheek with the side of her palm, and he sighed in content. He was only, what, 17/18? Cold she do this?  
"I have to." she muttered quietly, so not to wake him. She reached into the small black purse that was slung over her shoulder. Undoing the clasp, she reached in and pulled out a small cerimonial knife. It was beautiful, with its curved blade, in the shape of the thing _they_ worship most, a quarter moon and its gold encrusted handle. She lifted it above her head and saluted the 5 elements.

"I call thee air, the breath of a thousand angels, to cleanse the humans aura.

I call thee earth, the home of this human, to protect and watch its body. As it sleeps the dreamless sleep.

I call thee water, to wash away any evidence of what may happen on this night.

I call thee fire, to burn what water left behind.

And I call thee spirit. To carry its soul through to the afterlife. Where it belongs." Then she lowered the knife. And as if the elements were guiding her, she floated closer towards the sleeping human, and once again raised the knife, only this time to strike at the beating heart of the human. She whispered the words 'pray forgive me' as the lifes blood of the human was lifted and vanished. Her task finished, what reason was there to stay on the vile planet for any longer. With that she too was gone. Gone to the Lords castle. A place she called home.

A/N oh my god. I didnt realise that this was so short! Coz on my notebook, it was a full page! but, i guess thats not al long as it should be! and i added stuff in! but any way, im all ready working on the 1st proper chapter, and i promise not to make it short. i will make it as long as i can.

Also, *GOLDSTAR* to whoever can guess who the guy that died was, before i post the next chapter! i give you a clue...

Actually, no i wont! lol

bye bye!

~Faye~

:P


	2. CHAPTER 1:Memories and Scars

_"No! Please! Dont do it!" I screamed.  
"Poor little kid." He said. "It doesnt matter what you say, because this is what I have to do. And you know what? Im not even sorry about it." I cowered in the corner as he lifted the knife towards the ceiling and chanted some words, but I couldnt understand them. I was trying so hard to wake up. But it wasnt a dream. It was real, as much as I wished it wasnt, this was really happening. His arm plunged downwards and the blade dove straight into my fathers heart.  
"PAPA!" I sobbed in to my knees. The man came over and a woman appeared, literally out of thin air. She came in black mist, and she reached out with her fingers and stroked the side of my face. Her eyes were the deep shade of liquified onyx, but they were different from the mans. His were cold, hard. Hers were warm and honest.  
"Im sorry young one." She whispered, and held out her necklace. She opened the locket on the end and silver flew out from it, a carried my papas blood and soul out of the window and into the sky.  
"Lets go." The man said harshly and grabbed her arm tightly. "Well, come on then!" He snapped. Her Hair was black and it sticked out at all different angles but it was rustled for the first time, and where it had framed her dainty face a few minutes ago, it was just messed up from where he jerked her away from me. she turned back to me and whispered again,  
"I am truly sorry young one." with a grimace on her face. But all I could say back to her was, "Why?" The man turned back to me and got out a small dagger from his belt loop. He rushed towards me with the blade aimed at my chest and I took in a huge lungful of air then screamed._

I woke up panting. I have been having that dream ever since my father died. It was like a vision from the past, in dream version. I had it ever night since the night it happened. Which was nearly a year now. Every night it was the same. I saw the same death, the same knife, I heard the same jusmbled up words, and the same man. It was terrible. The only thing that made me feel even the slightest bit better was her. I saw her every time, and she always whispered those same words. Some thing was different about this time though. That ending had never happened to me before. Usually I just wake up in cold sweat. Then I forget it all and have a normal day. But all I could think of was how on friday, it would be exactly a year since the incident.

Shaking my head to rid myself of bad thoughts, I got up and found my dressing gown at the end of my bed. I shrugged it on as I walked across the hall to the small bathroom. Damn. Locked.  
"Emmett!" I banged on the door. "Let me in! I gotta have a shower and get ready for school and stuff!"  
"Well thats to bad! Ya snooze, ya loose!" Was his answer.  
"Come on ya twerp! I really gotta use the bathroom!" I shouted.  
"Well, you cant!"  
"Why not, im older than you!"  
"You cant come in, because im doing a DOODY! Gosh Jasper!" He shouted. I couldnt help but burst out laughing at that. Yes, im immature who cares! I'll give him this, my little brother was the funniest nine year old ever. I heard the chain flush and the lock jaggle about. I quickly recovered from laughing so much, and just in time to see Em walk out. Boy, was he angry. I tried to cover my snickers with a cough. Didnt work.  
"Shut up." He said, wearing a very serious expression.  
"Sorry buddy." He completely ignored that, I think he knew I didnt mean it. At least the bathroom was mine at last. I went in and started the shower up, hoping that my older brother didnt use up all the hot water already. I know. Its har d being the middle chile, especially being one of three brothers. As I saw steam coming from under the shower curtain, I took of my robe. Oh yeah. Im glad Edward dragged my to gym on saturdays, it really payed off. The girls dig me, I just wave at them and they practically faint. I sound like a jerk now. Ah well.

As usual, I was admiring my torso in the full lenght mirror, when I turned to get a view of my back, when I saw the lines on my back. They reminded me of an upside down v-shape. They were a pinkish color, kind of like faded scars. I have never had cuts like that though. The only scars I have are from a fight after school one time.

_*FLASHBACK*  
"Hey, sugar." I was on a jog towards the nearest sports hall to play baseball with Edward after a long day at Forks High. I passed a alley way when I heard low voices.  
"Stay away from me!" Huh? It sounded like a couple of guys and a lone girl. I went back to listen. "Ive got pepper spray! And I know how to use it!" Her voice was shaky, frightened.  
"Shut up, bitch, we wont hurt you." Came another voice.  
"Much, anyway." The first guy said. Chuckles, looks like their was a group of them. I didnt like to think what they were going to do to her. I grabbed the bat that was in my duffle bag and crept roung the corner. As I saw the first guy, I swung and knocked him out. He slumped to the ground. Guy 2 reached into his pocket and found a pocket knife. Flicking a switch, the blade popped out. He edged towards me, but before I had time to swing again, he lunged forwards and stabbed me in the side. Scared, every last one of them ran away, they didnt even drag the one on the floor with them. I guess they didnt want to have to deal with the concequences of what they did.  
"Come back here you mother fuckers! You fuckin cowards! Come back and apologize to this woman." I yelled after them, not feeling the pain yet. I glanced at the girl, her chcolate eyes were wide with horror. Holding my side, I slowly stepped closer to her, not wanting to scare her anymore than they had. Yep, I was definately feeling it now. Ouch.  
"Do you have a phone?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
"One of them took my purse. It had my cell in it, sorry."  
"Dont worry, its not your fault. Can you grab mine out of my bag and call the ambulance please? Side pocket. Thanks." I saw spots across my eyes and I faintly heard her telling some one where we were. Then I blacked out. _

_When I woke up, I was in a white room, wearing only god knows what. Then it clicked. I was in a hospital. I glanced aroung to find my Mom and Edward talking to a doctor. I looked to my side, Emmett was asleep in the chair. Aww, he looked so cute. I turned my head to the other side to find the girl from the alley watching me intently. Her dark brown curls were pulled into a pony tail, with loose bits framing her face. She smiled at me.  
"Hi. I didnt get a chance to thank you for saving my life. Literally. So, umm, thank you." I couldnt say anything. Had she been here all the time?  
"What hapened? I mean after I got here?" I needed to know if those scumbags had been caught.  
"Well, the ambulance came and I sat with you in the back, and I called your mum, I hope you dont mind, and she met me at the hospital. The doctors gave you alot of morphine, 'cause the wound was so deep, they stiched you up and put you in here. So we took turns of sitting with you, waiting for you to wake up, its been nearly a day by the way. Your mum wanted to sit with your older brother, so I offered to sit with your little brother. He's awesome. The police talked to me, and after I gave them a discription of what they looked like, they caught two of them, but two got away. And here we are."  
"Wow. Thanks. Are you alright? I mean, you know, because, well, umm," I just couldnt get my words out right, I didnt want to offend anyone here.  
"Yeah, im okay they didnt hurt me, but I didnt get my purse back though. It doesnt matter, it was a old purse." She smiled again, and this time, I smiled back. I think. _

_Emmett stired in his sleep, mumbling something about 'Sonic saving Mario' and suddenly woke up. His face lit up like a kid on christmas whe he saw I was awake and he rand and jumped on my bed. He clung to me and sung 'Hallelujah' mockingly.  
"Hey," I said to the girl as she turned to leave. "I didnt get a chance to introduce myself officially, my names Jasper." I said, holding my hand out to shake.  
"Isabella, but call me Bella." And she bent down and kissed my forehead.  
"One last thing, Bella, do you go to school round here?" I was curious.  
"Just transferred to Forks High. Later, stud." And she licked her lips and walked away. Well, that was strange  
_


End file.
